I Will Follow You Into The Dark
by RhymingWithSilver
Summary: Fred is dead and George is mourning. But Fred is still there. Will they ever be together again? Twincest, character death.


**A/N: A very sad, very short Fred/George one shot. You have been warned.**

**Fred is dead, and is back in spirit form to be with George, until he dies when they'll go to Heaven together. If you don't get it, say and I'll give you an in depth explanation. Reviews are greatly appreciated, especially for a certain friend who will know who they are. Come on, late b'day present?? Please??**

**Set to the song I Will Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab Cutie. My Immortal by Evanescence also fits. **

**Warning: Contains character death, suicide, twincest and is really quite depressing. **

You were crying again, and it broke my heart to watch you. I wished you could see me like I could see you, that didn't have to be this way, that we could be together, that fate wasn't so cruel.

You stood up, and I knew you could sense I was there. I was glad we were so close before, otherwise we wouldn't have this connection now, and that would be unbearable.

You look straight at me, and your eyes glaze over. I know you're imagining me standing here, and I know you'll have my expression exactly right. You always do.

I wrap my arms around you, wishing they were solid and warm and visible. You lean into my embrace even though you can't feel it, and I know it comforts you. You never cry afterwards.

You start singing softly, singing our song. It never was our song before, back when things were different, back before... before. It is now.

I sing along, wishing so hard you could hear me. You sighed, and I knew you wished too.

"Will you, Freddie? Promise?" I nodded before I remembered you couldn't see me. It was so easy to forget around you, almost as easy as it was to pretend.

Instead, I whispered a shaky yes in your ear, knowing you would understand, if not hear, my words. You had long since learnt to guess and pretend, to stop trying to see me and just imagine me. It was easier that way, a lot less painful for both of us.

You turned away from me then, and I knew it was because you were crying. I moved around you, so I could see your face again, because not being able to see your face only increased my heart break ten-fold. It didn't matter if you were crying, as long as I could see your face, I was alright.

Tears were rolling down your cheeks, and I wanted to reach out and wipe them away, but I knew they'd pass straight through my fingers. I stared at you as you cried, wishing I could comfort you, knowing I was doing it already, just by being there. But it didn't feel like it, didn't feel like I was doing anything at all. Simply knowing did nothing to help the ache I felt for you, the urge to be able to touch you and for you to feel it, the constant need for you to hear me, see me, touch me. It never went away.

Once the tears had stopped, a good time later, you sat down on the floor, and I sat next to you. Your eyes closed slowly, and you fell forwards just as slowly, until you were curled into a ball beside me. I stared at your sleeping form in despair, wishing I could curl up with you and join you in dream land, knowing full well I couldn't, and it broke my heart into yet more pieces.

Your mouth curled into a smile, the first time you'd smiled all day, and it made me smile too, and wonder what you were dreaming about. If you were dreaming about me. It filled my heart with rare hope to see you so happy, if only in unconsciousness. It seemed you were never happy when awake anymore.

FGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFG

Some immeasurable amount of time later, you stirred; slowly regaining consciousness. You opened your eyes, blinking repeatedly to adjust to the bright sunlight now streaming in through the window.

You glanced around wildly, before sighing quietly, and your gaze came to rest upon the spot where I was sitting, invisible to your eyes. I know you were looking for me, that you'd forgotten, in that blissful, sleep induced ignorance, that I wasn't visible, and that your search was fruitless. The look on your face brought tears to my own eyes, tears that wouldn't stain my shirt, tears that wouldn't leave my eyes red and blotchy, tears that weren't really tears at all, just like me. I sighed too.

But today was different. Today you had purpose. Today the search was habit, not because you hoped I would somehow appear. Today was the day the pain would finally stop.

You stood up, and I stuck to your side, as close to happy as was possible. You walked across the room, your head held high even though there was no one but me to see your new found confidence. Why is it you were only happy in the face of death?

You picked up the knife slowly, savouring the moment. We had agreed it was never going to be anyone's fault. We didn't want to be the cause of yet more grief. It was going to look like suicide, traditional Muggle suicide.

You raised the knife to your wrist, hissing when it touched your skin. You forced the blade in slowly, letting the blood run down your arm and onto the floor. You withdrew the knife, not bothering to clean it, before raising it once more, this time to your throat. Again, you let the blade in slowly, the blood trickling down your neck and staining your shirt. Then the knife was in deep and tears were running down your cheeks, going unnoticed by both of us. And then your body was limp, the knife falling freely to the floor, scattering drops of blood everywhere.

You crumpled to the floor and then you were beside me, and you could finally see me. You took my hand, and the world disappeared slowly, and we were together once more, never to endure the pain and sorrow of separation.

We left the world behind, and I kept to my word. I followed you into the dark, where we shall stay forever, never to be apart, always together. At last.


End file.
